


Hearts of Kyber

by cakelocked



Series: Hearts of Kyber [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, spiritassassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: Chirrut and Baze's last moments on that beach. When the Force calls, you have to answer.





	

It was on the way to the master switch, that Chirrut felt it for the first time. The Force, so long having been a bare whisper on the recesses of his mind, subtly directing him whenever needed was suddenly there; almost shouting at him, blown wide open. He could suddenly _feel_ it all, he could feel the Rebel fleet battling with the Imperial ships so far above them, and he could feel the people in the beach battling for their lives. Dying, fighting all around him. 

"I am with the Force, and the Force is with me," for the first time he felt what he had always believed in. Walking resolutely amongst the explosions, laser bolts and flying debris, he felt almost serene.  
"Chirrut! Come back!" He could feel Baze's horror and despair through the Force, as well as hear it in his scream. He felt sorry for causing his partner such anguish but he couldn't go back. His path was clear, as was Jyn and Cassian's path before them. All was as the Force willed it. Feeling the symphony of the life all around him, a single tear escaped from his unseeing eye. It was beautiful, even if just to feel it for a short moment. Still chanting his mantra, he reached the console with the switch, stumbling lightly. Feeling the console, he found it.  
As he turned the switch, he could feel the song of the Force intensifying. So, it was his time. He had done what he could; now it was other's time to finish it. He could feel in the Force Jyn and Cassian fighting all the way in the Citadel Tower. They would make it, he believed it.  
"Come back!" Hearing the shout, he turned to face Baze who stood still in the entrance. Despite of knowing that there was no way he could ever reach his partner, he stepped forward. He made two steps before the Force shouted a warning split second before his world shook with an explosion. _Oh... the console_. 

He flew through the air like a rag doll, ending up lying on the sand. _Baze will be mad_ , he though hazily. He felt the life Force leaving him, and the Force told him it was time. The call to home intensified at each second. He more felt than heard the footsteps as Baze abandoned his shelter at the entrance and ran toward him.  
"Don't leave me," he head the desperate words at the same time he felt the strong hands of his oldest friend, his love encircling him once more. Thankful for the last chance to feel it, he gathered his strength and reached out with his hand.  
"Turn to the Force," he fought to get the words out. "You can always find me in the Force." As his strength abandoned him, he added silently. _I love you, my friend, my partner, my protector. We will meet again soon._ He didn't know whether the words ever made it to Baze, but with his last strength he gathered his remaining strength and send his feelings of love, serenity and gratitude as well as, above all _hope_ through the Force to his companion. _We have brought hope to people who had none._

///

Baze cradled his partner on his arms, unbelieving. He'd always thought he'd be the one to die first. He'd sworn to protect Chirrut with his life. And there he was, his love and his partner, on his arms, dying. A hand rising to cup weakly his face shook him from his thoughts.  
"Turn to the Force. You can always find me in the Force." He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Hardened warrior as he was, this was something he had no way of preparing. He had believed once before in something good, something bigger than himself but he had stopped believing in the Force after all the horrors the Empire had done. The one thing he'd never stopped believing in had been Chirrut. He was the one constant in his life, and now he was gone too.  
As his partner's strength waned, he felt the most peculiar feeling. He could feel Chirrut. Is this… the Force? _How?_ There was no time for wonder, as he was overcome with the feelings he somehow knew were from Chirrut. His love, the ever present serenity and heart breaking gratitude were all mixed up in one feeling he hadn't felt in many years. _Hope._ He felt Chirrut dying in his arms as he heard the faintest whisper ringing in his mind: "We have brought hope to people who had none." 

Carefully, he laid Chirrut down on the sand. His mind made up, he turned to face the Imperial troops. He was going to end this, once and for all. He had a feeling he'd meet Chirrut again soon.  
"I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me." _Wait for me Chirrut, we'll see again in the Force, my love._ Loading his gun, he set forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. Probably take no. # on this particular scene, but writing's is a+ form of therapy so...


End file.
